riolu the hero
by pokemonfan316
Summary: a riolu hears of an evil plot what will he and his freind zorua do read to find out


Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters even though I wish I did It was a peaceful day on ancient route 207 long before humans existed but Pokémon did however but lets get on with the storyIn ancient unova riolu and zorua were running through the route when all the sudden they heard something "huh what's that" riolu said "I don't know lets go find out" zorua said(Riolu) I didn't know what lay ahead but I wanted to find out so I said "zorua bet I can beat you there" "your on" we ran through the ever-thickening forest till we found the source of the sound it was a gengar houndour and a mightyenna "alright guys tomorrow we will execute our scheme" chuckled the gengar "what scheme?" the houndour said "our scheme to take over all of unova" grunted gengar while slapping houndour in the back of the head "oh…yeah" houndour said "humph I would be suprized if you managed to take over that patch of grass your standing on" mightyenna arrogantly said I couldn't just stand there hearing about that evil plot I jumped out practically DRAGGING zorua with me "I don't want to go near those creeps" he said "oh just come on" I said obviously sounding agitated" "FINE" zorua sulked "stop right there" I heroically said" "huh" gengar said while turning around "oh its just a couple of runts" I was infuriated at his remark "OH YEAH HOW ABOUT YOU BATTLE US TO PROVE IT" "oh geese" zorua said "fine your on runt" he said with emphasis on runt I dashed at him with as much speed as a 12 year old riolu had "force palm I screamed" he just stood there unaffected "mwahaha don't you know fighting type moves don't affect ghost types" "I know what does" zorua said "faint attack" "why you little" gengar said but he was interrupted by me screaming "aura sphere" it slapped him across the face sending him flying "come on guys lets get outta here" Gengar said "see ya later runts" he was to busy skedaddling to notice houndour didn't follow he looked at us and sighed "he wasn't always a jerk he used to be a nice boss and treat us good" as houndour started walking away I said "wait if he doesn't treat you nicely you can come with us" "really" he said with his tail wagging "yeah we aren't going to just sit here and let him take over unova we need to stop him… we just don't know where to go" "I know somewhere" he said happily hop on my back and I will take you there" now you may be thinking houndours a dog Pokémon how are we going to ride on his back well he is bigger than your average dog about 4'3 on all fours as you can see he is much larger than a normal houndour plus me and zorua are about 1'5 max it's a good thing we can both teleport so houndour gave us a ride to a place that kind of looked like ruins with palm trees next to them he walked up to the door and it said confirmation please houndour said houndour with two guests it opened up to reveal a cozy looking HOUSE yeah a house inside the ruins we were expecting a ruined castle or something like that "why are we here?" zourua asked in a questioning manner "when gengar started acting funny I put a gps chip in his hand…he still doesn't know about it" I wondered how a gargantuan houndour like that could sneak up to a gengar and put a gps chip in his hand I thought it would be best not to ask "with this screen right here we will be able to see where he is at all times" all of the sudden the TV came on it was p.n.n. (Pokémon news network) the newscaster said "there have been recent sightings of a gengar and mightyenna terrorizing local cities it is advised to stay inside at all times most recent sightings are" as she got interrupted an all to familiar face come on the screen I know you two runts are out there mwahaha why don't you try to come and defeat me runts" at the hearing of this my eyes were filled with fire and my head was glowing red "THAT BIG JERK IM GONNA GET HIM AND WHEN I DO" I was interrupted by zorua "calm down! Its not that big of a deal" I relaxed as my head slowly faded back in to the blue it was before "we shouldn't confront him yet its obviously a trap to stop us from defeating his master scheme" houndour said "well then when do we confront him" "when you are ready we must train first" so we trained for months and then one day we were training with a growlithe and when we beat it me and zorua were enveloped in a white light I hadd evolved in to a lucario and he had evolved in to a zoroark houndour approached us and said "your ready" the g.p.s. (gengar positioning system) said he was in nuvema town so we ran there me and zoroark had noticed that we each were a lot faster even though we were still 12 when we got there we heard him say "hey.. runts" usually I would have been infuriated at this comment but now he was shorter then us we turned around to see him 10 feet away from us "PSYCIC" I yelled launching the pinkish beam at him he wend flying in to a tree "DARK PULSE" he said with a chuckled I quickly evaded the purple beam "FAINT ATTACK" zoroark screamed quickly hitting gengar,s friend mightyenna with grace "BITE" mightyenna barked as he dashed at me I waited till he got near me and then ruffed "MEGA KICK" it sent him flying into the wall knocking him out "AURA SPHERE" I shouted sending it at gengar it hit him and he was showing fatigue "SHADOW BALL" he said launching it at me I focused waiting until the right moment "FORCE PALM" I said launching it back at him knocking him out "who said fighting type moves don't affect ghost types" gengar woke up later and made it up to all the people heha hurt truly apologizing and he was forgiven

THE END


End file.
